Rare Yool
|release date = 2016-12-02 |release version = 2.0.3 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Cold, Gold |beds required = 1 |element1 = Yay |class = Rare |subclass = Seasonal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Thumpies and Congle |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 300 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description The Rare Yool is the third Rare Seasonal Monster to be introduced to the game. It arrived on December 2nd, 2016 during the Festival of Yay celebration, also known as the Festival of Yay. Unlike its common counterpart, the Yool, the Rare Yool has four dark brown antlers that each have three silver bells attached. Its shirt is forest-green with darker hued snowflakes, and the sleeves are yellow and red. Its legs, beard and face are all brown (the latter is a lighter shade), and multi-colored sprinkles are visible on its beard. It also has two sprinkles for eyebrows and it has a red nose. The Rare Yool shares the same animation as the regular Yool with no notable differences. Song Same as regular Yool Song. Breeding The Rare Yool can only be bred for a limited time within the Yay celebration; it is not available for the celebration's full duration. There is only one combination: * + Thumpies and Congle For 2016, the breeding availability period was from: * December 2nd 17:00 UTC - December 6th 20:00 UTC * December 13rd 20:00 UTC - December 15th 20:00 UTC * December 23rd 20:00 UTC - December 30th 20:00 UTC * December 30th 20:00 UTC - January 2nd 20:00 UTC For 2017, the breeding availability period was from: *December 7th to December 10th 20:00 UTC *December 22nd to December 26th 19:00 UTC *January 2nd to January 3rd 20:00 UTC For 2018: *June 14th to June 17th 2018 20:00 UTC *December 7th to 10th 20:00 UTC *December 17th to 21st 20:00 UTC For 2019: *June 14th to 17th 19:00 UTC NOTE: The Rare Yool can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any Rare Yool on Cold Island and its Mirror Island that is obtained during the above times will stay unless it is sold. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Yool|9||Harpsitree|14||Flappy Flag|9||Tree Forte Tower|17| }} Strategy Name Origin See Yool. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes ]] * The Rare Yool was the third Rare Seasonal Monster to be introduced to the game and it appeared in the Market for four days and three hours from December 2nd, 2016 to December 6th, 2016. Originally, it was intended to leave on December 5th, however the time was extended by one day. * A teaser of the Rare Yool can be seen on the start-up screen for the 2016 Festival of Yay season at the bottom. It also appeared in the Book of Monsters three days before its official release. * There was a glitch that caused the Rare Yool to not appear in the Mirror Cold Island Market. This was fixed a few hours after it became available in the Cold Island Market. * The Rare Yool's red nose is similar to that of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Cold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Gold Island Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Festival of Yay